Alex VS Zoey
Alex VS Zoey is a bonus battle for Sinnovalos' BuildYourBattles series. Description / Connections Bonus Battle: Minecraft VS Fortnite: Time to answer which of these games is better, and whose instinct to survive will triumph? Fight Location: Plain Biome - Minecraft Steve had been gone a while now. Alex stood outside the portal to the Nether, waiting for his return. All he needed to do was make it up the cobble stairs she had placed down on her way out and he'd be safe. She turned to the house they had been using as a checkpoint, going inside and placing surplus materials down. She then turned to see someone gliding down from an aerial vehicle. Zoey looked to break her landing, kicking at the side of the house to break the fall, but inadvertently breaking the window. She then wonkily stepped back, and stepped on a pressure plate, slamming a door shut. Alex couldn't believe this, and mined her way out. She stood behind Zoey, who had just started hammering at the portal frame, looking for material to use against the others. That's when the first attack was landed, and Alex smacked Zoey away. A fierce PVP was about to go down, and Zoey armed her pickaxe, as Alex equipped herself with a Diamond Sword. FIGHT! Zoey backed off from follow up swings, realising that the sword would do great damage. She used the length of her pick axe to attack from a few extra blocks away, which Alex parried with relative ease. Realising close range was not actually working, Alex took a bow and sent a trio of arrows at Zoey, who took a hit before hiding behind a tree. Zoey took the time to arm herself with an assault rifle, firing in short bursts as Alex ran for cover. Bullets pierced the tree, leaving Oak Wood blocks to pour down next to Alex. The miner equipped them and built a make shift piece of cover where she launched arrows over the top, before finally swapping to an Ender Pearl. Zoey stood in confusion as the pearl landed behind her, until she took a slash up the back from the Diamond Sword. Alex then jumped, looking for a killing blow on the drop, which Zoey backed away from, kicking out at her and briefly stunning her. Zoey ran behind a sign, using it to mount her rifle as she fired again, tagging Alex on the shoulder and slowing down the assault. Before much more damage could be done, Alex took out a Cooked Porkchop and ate it, allowing her to begin a healing process. But Zoey gave no time for a breather, firing another round of gun shots at the miner, barely missing out this time. Looking to cover a retreat, Alex placed TNT blocks down behind cover, running off as Zoey advanced with her pickaxe swinging. Alex lit the fuse, setting the TNT block onto a detonation, but as Zoey ran in, her pickaxe slammed the primed block towards Alex, blasting her and a hole in the floor. She fell a few feet, using a Fishing Rod to pull Zoey down off balance, forcing her to drop her weapon. They engaged in a fistfight, Alex gaining the upper hand as she bounced her head off stone blocks. Zoey fell on her back - allowing Alex to begin patching up the hole, leaving her for dead. Zoey desperately fired upwards, breaking through some of the dirt layers. Alex looked to fill the area with water, but a swing from the pickaxe sent the bucket into the air. As Alex turned around from the force of impact, a second swing knocked her down the terrain. Alex landed awkwardly, hitting her head on seemingly every step on the way down. When she turned back around to the top of the hill, Zoey had her scoped in. Boom. Headshot. KO! Alex's body slumped to the floor, and her inventory spilled down besides her. Zoey looted what she could, before running towards the rest of the battle royal members, dodging bullets and an influx of skeletons that had joined the fray. Conclusion (Cues: Fortnite Original Main theme) ZOEY WINS! Trivia * This battle was published on 13th January 2020 * It is unlikely for me to do Fortnite VS Minecraft again. * Zoey was going to take on Zoey from Left 4 Dead as an alternative. * There was no clever Easter Eggs, sorry. Category:Sinnovalos' Battles Category:What-If? Battles Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Girls only themed battles Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Completed Battle